


Call me tiger

by banora_red



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Let him live, Multi, One Shot, pouty hoshi, sulky boi hoshi, tiger hoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banora_red/pseuds/banora_red
Summary: Just a drabble about a sulky Hoshi..
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Call me tiger

You were about to sleep when he called. A video call, this late at night. Curious, you turned the lights on and answered.

With a soft hello, you asked why he called.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No, I was just about to sleep", you answered in a mid yawn, "why did you call?" you asked again.

He was pouting and you can tell he's upset about something.

"I-, it's silly.. I'm.. Do I look like a hamster? The fans, they keep telling me...." he mumbles into his pillow, his voice getting smaller.. the pout never leaving his naturally pouty lips.. so soft like the pillow under your head.....

"-I'm a Tiger!" the sudden change in volume brought you back.. He's still rambling, not even noticing how you were out of the frame. 

"Hey, are you listening? Why are you smiling? I'm telling you this is serious.." he huffs out.

What are you gonna do with him, you thought to yourself. Clearing your throat to fight the giggles forming, you look at him.

"Kwon Soonyoung, Hoshi, Hamzzi, Horangi.. It's all you.." you heard his protest when you said Hamzzi, his scandalized face looked hilarious, but you continued.. "You can be whoever you want to be.."

He shifts in his blanket, hugging his pillow tighter.

"I just want them to accept it, that I am a tiger.." he sighs.. The cutest tiger, your mind supplied. "How can I prove it? I even made a Horanghae song.."

"Should we just show your fans? How you're such a tiger when we do it?" you raise your brows suggestively, "How you like to bite-"

"Hey! What?! How- No! Pervert!" he sputters, his face red. 

"Oh? You're the one doing things when-" his face turned redder, you couldn't help but laugh. 

"It's not funny.." 

"Alright, alright.. Stop sulking, tigers don't sulk" you have no way of knowing if that's true but you doubt he knows it either, "this is why your fans tease you so much.. You know they love you, right? "

"Yeah.." his gaze softened, his lips finally formed a smile. 

"Hang up, I'm going to sleep." You turn the lights off, except for your table lamp. You lay down comfortably.

"I'll hang up when you're asleep" he did the same, letting out a yawn. "Horanghae~" he does his signature tiger paw. 

"Mmmm.. " you connected your own paw on the screen.. "Good night, my tiger.."

**Author's Note:**

> (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡ He's too cute for the world 🐯🌟


End file.
